carmen_sandiego_and_sly_cooper_universe_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
Carmelita Fox
Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox (カルマリータ・モントーヤ・フォックス, Karuma Montōya Fokkusu), is both a fictional character and tritagonist of the ''Sly Cooper'' series. She is an anthropomorphic female vixen, a member of INTERPOL and is almost always in constant pursuit of the Cooper Gang, and therefore has her mind set on capturing Sly Cooper, who she has a complicated friendly rivalry relationship with, which Sly often uses to escape capture at the last minute. Though excellent in capturing everyday criminals, she had never been successful in capturing Sly or his gang. Carmelita was obsessive in her goal to capture Sly, which often led to her venting out her frustrations on her unfortunate criminal captives. She uses a shock pistol as her weapon of choice, which contains powerful blasts and a target lock. "You can't escape me, Raccoon!" :—Carmelita to Sly, as he escapes. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Roxana Ortega (English), Makoto Tsubasa (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Elise Langenoja (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Dania Cericola (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Carmelita is a fox with brownish-orange fur, a beauty mark under her left eye, and thick, wavy blue hair with bangs tied in a braid by a gold hairband. She has worn other clothing during undercover missions and everyday life, including a long black ball gown with a split down the left side of the skirt, a red Chinese-style dress with a veil, and a short blue dress, among others. * Hair Color: Blue * Fur Color: Orange and Cream * Eye Color: Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Carmelita's outlook on crime is very black and white, firmly believing that any lawbreaker must be brought to justice, regardless of how minor or major the infraction was. Pursuing this vision with her shock pistol, Carmelita was extremely rigid in her view and pursued all criminals with equal determination, from murderers to jaywalkers to thieves, extending to Sly and his gang. Both she and Sly have repressed romantic feelings for each other and their relationship was portrayed rather ambiguously throughout the series until the conclusion of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. Despite believing any criminal should be brought to justice, Carmelita acts justly to her captives, as evident when she offers Murray a bag of jelly beans during his captivity and ensures that he is comfortable in his makeshift cell. Carmelita is very devoted to her line of work, and must keep her emotions under control in order to keep her temper in check. Carmelita has been seen to enjoy regular day-to-day activities when off duty, such as viewing art galleries, listening to music and buying boots. Although Carmelita obsesses over trying to arrest Sly, she does harbor some respect for him and more, though she can't really admit it to herself. She even once mentioned that it was a shame that Sly was working on the other side of the law. Relationships Friends/Allies * INTERPOL ** James Barkley ** Detective Winthorp Family * Unnamed Parents Neutral * Cooper Gang ** Sly Cooper ** Murray Hippo ** Bentley Turtle ** The Guru * Penelope * Dimitri Lousteau * Panda King * Cooper Clan ** Rioichi Cooper ** "Tennessee Kid" Cooper ** Caveman "Bob" Cooper ** Sir Galleth Cooper ** Salim al-Kupar Rivals Enemies * Fiendish Five ** Clockwerk ** Muggshot * Klaww Gang ** The Contessa * Neyla * Dr. M * General Tsao * Cyrille Le Paradox * Toothpick Powers and Abilities Carmelita is shown to be an excellent combatant and very capable in a fight. She has impressive acrobatic skills, capable of matching Sly in agility and speed. She also possesses great balance, given that in her chases, she always manages to prevent herself from plummeting down near fatal landings (such as near the edges of high buildings or mountain peaks). Carmelita can also leap higher altitudes than Sly to compensate her inability to climb/spire jump/rail walk and is incredibly adept at using her shock pistol. She seems to have a great deal of lower body strength, given her jumping abilities and the fact that she's shown delivering kicks that can send even the burliest of flashlight guards flying. She also has a strong force of will, being able to fight off the Contessa's hypnosis (which was also being powered by the Clockwerk Eyes, increasing the Contessa's abilities). Sly himself complimented her skills when Bentley expressed concern for her ability to go one-on-one with Muggshot, who she was able to damage (albeit only slightly) with a physical attack, something even Murray was unable to do. In Thieves in Time, she is also able to change her ammo type from default to Auto Fire, Charge Shot, Stun Ammo and Triple Fire. Also, she is surprisingly good at belly dancing, which she reluctantly used to distract the guards while Sly, Salim and the gang opened the vault. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Carmelita is a fourth generation member of law enforcement. At a young age, she studied at Sleuth Academy and graduated at the top of her class. After graduating from the Police Academy with honors, she began working for the Investigative Services Division of INTERPOL. Her boss and mentor was Inspector James Barkley. At an unknown point in her career, Carmelita became acquainted with Constable Neyla and The Contessa. Meeting Sly When Inspector Barkley was nearing retirement, he wanted to know he was passing his department into the right hands. Therefore, he gave Carmelita, his rookie protégée and the number one candidate for the job, the task of securing the Parisian Opera House and protecting the Diva Diamond, a jewel owned by opera singer Pachyderma Tuskinanny. While patrolling the roof, Carmelita found a raccoon looking at a map and overlooking the city. Assuming the worst, she called for some guards and they apprehended him. Seeing the intruder face to face, she was taken back by how attractive he was. He was then put in the janitor's closet. He eventually escaped and when Barkley found out, he yelled at Carmelita, blaming her for his escape. Angry about how the intruder had made her look the fool in front of her boss, she stormed off in search of him. She searched backstage for any traces of the raccoon. While investigating, she heard a commotion around the corner from her position, but when she inspected it, there was nobody there. On the opera's stage, Pachyderma was wailing over the fact that the Diva Diamond was stolen. Barkley screamed at Carmelita at the top of his lungs, reducing her to tears. Out of nowhere, a man fell from the air above them; he had been tied up suspended by a rope and had a paper bag over his head. Carmelita removed the bag to find Pierre, the stage manager, with the Diva Diamond around his neck. Inside the bag, Carmelita found a calling card from Sly, which revealed the identity of the intruder. For securing the opera house, protecting the Diva Diamond and arresting Pierre, Carmelita was given a promotion by Barkley. This would be the first time of many that she and Sly would encounter each other. Synopsis ''Sly Cooper'' Plot in the Series ''Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus'' :Main article: Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus Carmelita appeared to stop Sly from escaping with an INTERPOL file on the Fiendish Five. After Sly's escape, she pursued him to each of the Fiendish Five members' locations, her first captive being Sir Raleigh. She later tracked Sly down in Mesa City, pursuing him once again, but ultimately failing to capture him. She went on to apprehend the criminals known as Muggshot and Mz. Ruby, before pursuing Sly once more in the Kunlun Mountains. Of course, she failed to capture the Cooper Gang, but did not miss her chance to arrest the Panda King in compensation of this loss. During the gang's mission in Russia, Carmelita sneaked into Clockwerk's base of operations ahead of them with her jetpack. However, she was captured and held prisoner within the mechanical owl's gas chamber, but was subsequently freed by Sly during his infiltration of Clockwerk's headquarters. Agreeing to the terms of a temporary truce, Carmelita aided him in his final war against Clockwerk during their battle above the Krak-Karov Volcano. She gave him cover-fire when he dashed to retrieve his cane by venturing into Clockwerk's installation. Carmelita then offered her jetpack to him when he went to finish Clockwerk off, and further assisted in the battle by shooting holes within the owl's interior design, allowing Sly to fire in the weak spots that formed as a result. Once Clockwerk was defeated, Carmelita confronted Sly on a catwalk above the volcano crater. True to her word, she gave Sly the promised ten-second head start. However, Sly preferred to wait until the last second, and took Carmelita by surprise by kissing her on the lips. Despite greatly enjoying the kiss, Carmelita was enraged immediately after discovering that the distraction had allowed Sly and his gang to escape arrest by handcuffing her to the catwalk railing, but she later freed herself. Protecting The Venus de Whalo :Main article: Sly Cooper: To Catch a Thief "Tonight is a night of celebration, Madame D'Oinkeau. Your statue is safe with me."" :—Carmelita vowing to protect the Venus de Whalo. Sometime after the defeat of Clockwerk, Carmelita was invited to a party in Monaco held by Beverly D'Oinkeau and her fiancé Dimitri Lousteau. She was tasked by D'Oinkeau to protect the Venus de Whalo, a valuable statue, from any harm. While Carmelita was viewing the statue, three guards arrived and informed D'Oinkeau that they had apprehended an intruder fitting the description of Sly Cooper, in the attic. Carmelita rushed upstairs only to find a wrecked art studio that exposed Dimitri as an art forger, though Dimitri had already fled. Carmelita went back downstairs and found the Venus de Whalo gone, stolen by Sly. Carmelita searched the grounds of D'Oinkeau's mansion for any traces of Sly or the Venus de Whalo. While searching a bridge near the mansion she was suddenly surprised by the raccoon himself who quickly disarmed her. The two began a conversation in which Sly attempted to convince Carmelita that they were both working towards the same goal. Carmelita begged to differ, telling Sly that he was a just another criminal and thus part of the problem. Sly asked her to think back to the night they met, when he helped her catch Pierre, but Carmelita argued that she was not as naive as she was then. Seeing a window of opportunity, Carmelita quickly retrieved her shock pistol from the ground. By the time she turned back, Sly was already gone, having escaped on a boat with Bentley and Murray. ''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' :Main article: Sly 2: Band of Thieves "I'll be seeing you soon... Ringtail." :—Carmelita to Sly Cooper at the climax of Sly 2: Band of Thieves. When Sly ventured into the Museum of Natural History in Cairo in search for the remaining Clockwerk Parts, Carmelita intervened along with Constable Neyla, whom she had allowed to partner-up with her as a mere favor to the high-ranking Contessa. She failed to capture Sly, being distracted by Neyla's accusations against her obsession with him. Carmelita later arrived in Paris, and, enraged at missing her opportunity to arrest the Cooper Gang, vented out all of her frustrations on an unfortunate Dimitri. During her operation in India, Carmelita danced with Sly at Rajan's ball, unwittingly serving as the perfect distraction to aid in the Cooper Gang's theft of the Clockwerk Wings. Upon discovering her dance partner's true identity, Carmelita blew her cover and disrupted the entire party, making numerous arrests and forcing Rajan to flee into obscurity in order to escape arrest. Later, when Neyla succeeded in capturing Rajan and betrayed the Cooper Gang, Carmelita was framed as an accomplice of the Cooper Gang, resulting in her arrest at the hands of the Contessa. Carmelita was later found by Sly within the Contessa's castle, being confined to an Iron Tech 250, hours away from being brainwashed by a Mind Shuffler (which was amplified by the Clockwerk eyes). Essentially, the Contessa intended to have Carmelita take the fall for her at INTERPOL by brainwashing her into an obedient slave of hers, but the INTERPOL agent was freed by the Cooper Gang before she could succumb to hypnosis. Seeking vengeance on the Contessa, she proved quite a nuisance in both her and the gang's plans, shooting down a blimp that Bentley had boarded. Carmelita acquired the Clockwerk Eye that Bentley had recovered, only to lose it to Murray. She was soon forced to turn to Sly and the others for aid in escaping Neyla's forces. Carmelita later showed up in the heart of Jean Bison's train operation, capturing Murray in her efforts to place the remainder of the gang into custody. She failed and was once again forced to flee from INTERPOL forces. Sly tried to think of a way to clear her name, some way other than turning himself in. Somehow acquiring a helicopter, Carmelita joined forces with Sly to battle Neyla after her betrayal of Arpeggio and subsequent merging with the Clockwerk frame, thus becoming Clock-La. Once Clock-La was defeated, Carmelita took her final vengeance upon Neyla by crushing the Hate Chip, which had empowered Clock-La, causing the Clockwerk Parts to disintegrate and crushing Neyla to pieces. In an ironic twist of fate, Carmelita ended the menace of Clockwerk and became the savior of the future generations of the Cooper Clan. Aware that his weary – and in Bentley's case, injured – comrades had no hope of escaping, Sly turned himself over to Carmelita in exchange for their freedom. Due to this, Carmelita was reinstated as an INTERPOL agent with an additional promotion by Inspector Barkley when the forces arrived to clean up the site. While on board an INTERPOL helicopter, Carmelita and Sly began to converse over their previous adventures. This conversation soon evolved into a discussion of their shared interests, and became the equivalent of a first date between the two. Carmelita even showed Sly the bottle of champagne she had been saving for the special occasion of his arrest. However, the moment ended when Carmelita realized that their flight seemed to be prolonged, something that Sly also noticed when he saw the Eiffel Tower floating by a grand total of seventeen times. Investigating, Carmelita discovered that Bentley and Murray had done Sly one last favor before their departure, and the raccoon managed to escape capture once again, gliding away from the helicopter. She yelled, "I'll find you, Cooper!" as Sly drifted away on his paraglider. She then calmly says "I'll be seeing you soon, ringtail." (This is the only time in the series that any of the characters openly speaks in a cinematic.) When Carmelita went back to her office, she finds the same bottle of champagne left by Sly on her desk. She then continues to search for Sly, whose current whereabouts are still unknown. Analyzing the Cooper Gang :Main article: The Adventures of Sly Cooper Carmelita was analyzing some camera footage of a recent robbery Sly had tried to pull off. Confused as to the motives of Sly and Murray's clumsiness during the heist, she soon retired into slumber. Sly later broke into the room to steal back the map he had tried to loot in the first place. Carmelita suddenly awoke to his presence, shock pistol in hand and prepared to take down the raccoon. She taunts him for his clumsiness, but is infuriated when he manages to escape from her with the map to his family's fortune. Carmelita then proceeds to round up a group of mercenaries and swears to capture Sly once and for all. ''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' :Main article: Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves Carmelita encountered Sly in Venice, where she is investigating a tar crisis linked to local mob boss Octavio. Octavio hires the Blue Viper Gang to terminate Carmelita, but their attempt is thwarted by Sly and Bentley; however, Carmelita is oblivious to this deed. Carmelita unknowingly aided the Cooper Gang by defeating a great number of Octavio's thugs. She arrests Octavio after Murray defeats him. Following the gang to the Australian Outback, Carmelita became possessed by the Mask of Dark Earth during the gang's final operation. Bentley attempted to sedate the possessed Carmelita with multiple shots from his sleep darts. Unfortunately, the dart's chemicals interacted with the Mask of Dark Earth's evil properties, which caused a chemical reaction within Carmelita's body. This caused her to grow to the size of a giant. Sly eventually managed to revert Carmelita back to her normal form by climbing up her bootlaces and removing the mask, while the INTERPOL forces in the area landed the final blow on the Mask of Dark Earth, in exchange for their own lives. Sly and the gang cared for the dazed Carmelita following the aftermath of the incident and provided her with some "photographic evidence" using her camera. Carmelita returned in Holland, chasing Sly in the background of the ACES biplane tournament. After yet another chase, which was purposely orchestrated by Sly and Bentley, Carmelita engaged Muggshot in battle, defeating him and sending the criminal back to prison. Later, she pursued the gang to China, where her shock pistols were necessary in order to charge a battery required for the recently recovered team van. Lured into General Tsao's palace, she overheard a false ploy concocted by Sly and Bentley to steal away Tsao's intended bride-to-be. Seeking to trap Sly, Carmelita snuck into the bride's dressing room and donned a ceremonial wedding outfit as a disguise. After Sly and the gang defeated the Stone Dragon summoned by Tsao, the wedding occurred, where Carmelita revealed herself and used her pistol to knock out Tsao. Though surprised at arresting Tsao instead of Sly, Carmelita still took the emperor into custody. Carmelita failed to track the gang during their war against Captain LeFwee in Blood Bath Bay. This was addressed by Sly, who sent her a pirate postcard. However, she and her squad of mercenaries arrived on Kaine Island to discover Sly in the grip of Dr. M's monster. She engaged the genetic mutate in combat and proceeded to assist Sly in his final showdown with Dr. M. Weakened by the battle with Sly, the crazed doctor attempted to fire a laser blast at her. However, Sly sprung in front of the blast, saving Carmelita. After Carmelita finished Dr. M off, she discovered that Sly had developed amnesia from the blast's impact. Carmelita took him with her, convincing him that he was her partner, Constable Cooper. She appeared in the end credits of the game, standing hand in hand with Sly on a balcony in the Parisian landscape. While Bentley watches from a distance with his binocucom, Sly glances at him and winks, thus implying that he was faking his memory loss in order to develop his relationship with Carmelita. ''Timing is Everything'' :Main article: Timing is Everything It is unknown when Timing is Everything takes place, though it can be assumed it takes place sometime during the events of Sly 3. Carmelita is first seen in this animated short when Sly walk into a janitor's closet and sees that she has been tied up by Muggshot's goons. He pulls the tape off of her mouth, which causes her to scream in pain. She is disgusted to see him, but realizes that he is her only way out. Sly begins to untie her, but realizes that she could be a liability to the mission, so he ties her back up and puts the tape back over her mouth, promising to return soon. Carmelita begins to throw herself around in anger until she knocks a toolbox with a flare inside into her lap. She ignites it and uses it to burn through the rope which creates smoke that sets off the fire alarm. Carmelita bursts from the closet, takes out a nearby guard and grabs his pistol. As Sly defeats Muggshot in the cockpit, Carmelita bursts through the door and points the gun at Sly, but holsters it when they both realize that the plane, due to Sly and Muggshot's fighting, is going to crash into a mountain. Their attention is turned when the Cooper Van comes through the roof of the plane. Realizing there isn't enough time to get them into the Van, Bentley desperately tosses a cable onto Muggshot's belt buckle and Murray ignites the backup rockets with the two on Muggshot's back. This launches them out of the plane just before it crashes into the mountain. They watch the explosion and Carmelita decides to pull her gun on Sly a second time, who kisses her. He jumps off of Muggshot's back and waves good-bye as she becomes infuriated, but then sees he gave her the watch, smiles, and watches the gang float off. ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' :Main article: Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time "Sly Cooper you no-good, lying thief! I'm locking you up for good!" :—Carmelita after seeing Sly in the museum. Carmelita enjoys her relationship with Sly so much so that she doesn't notice his coming relapse back into thievery. However, she began to suspect this as she observed Sly's quick glances at the priceless treasures they were guarding, but Carmelita tried to ignore her suspicions, trying to convince herself that Sly had indeed changed. Unfortunately, Carmelita found Sly spying the museum across from their Paris penthouse, partially confirming her suspicions and upsetting her even more. =Prologue = While Carmelita is on an assignment, Sly and the gang break into Le Paradox's museum to steal a Japanese dagger to go back in time to Feudal Japan and save Rioichi Cooper. Carmelita notices this on the monitors and realizes Sly was lying to her all along and their usual cop-and-robber relationship is revived. Furious, she drove to the Museum in an attempt of capturing Sly. After failing to capture Sly once again, she notices strange green gas coming from down the hallway. Investigating, Carmelita found Le Paradox stealing his own treasure. In her moment of shock, she was unable to react quickly and Le Paradox sends her to his henchman Sheriff Toothpick in the 1880s. =Go West Young Raccoon = Toothpick puts Carmelita in a carriage to get her killed. She was then rescued by one of Sly's ancestors, "Tennessee Kid" Cooper, while Sly, Bentley, and Murray get captured by Toothpick himself, who revealed Carmelita was merely the bait for him to capture the Cooper gang. Carmelita and Tennessee then rescued the Cooper Gang from solitary confinement. From this point on, she sticks with the gang. She aids them in the heist against Toothpick, she protects Bentley as he is en-route to hack into the gold train's whistle control. She then goes with the gang back to the Ice Age when they have to make an accidental time-jump to save themselves. Despite the situation she finds herself in, she's still pretty sour to Sly. Oddly enough, she shows courtesy to Tennessee despite being a Cooper and a thief, even going so far as to say he's quite a gentleman. =Clan of the Cave Raccoon = At the beginning of the episode, Carmelita leaves the gang for a time, being frustrated at Sly. Later, Sly meets up with her again after his failed tailing of Grizz. She reveals that she's been tailing Grizz by herself the whole time, and that she has Grizz's security codes and the schematics to his fortress. After revealing this, she says she'll give the information to Sly, only if he gives it to Bentley. Sly then asks Carmelita if she'd rather give it to Bentley directly, to which she replies yes. They then return to the hideout. It is then that Carmelita realizes that in spite of herself, she's discovered a new found respect for Sly and his gang. She also comes to terms with the sobering realization that despite her efforts to reform Sly, she cannot force him to become someone he's not; she realizes that Sly is Sly, and she has to accept him for who he is. She comes to realize that she and Sly are truly on the same side of justice, only on opposite sides of the law. Later she aids the gang in the heist on Grizz's fortress. =Of Mice and Mechs = Carmelita goes to watch over Sir Galleth Cooper, who heads off to fight the moat monster, a mechanical three-headed dragon. She's met by a slightly jealous Sly who says he doesn't recall Carmelita watching his back when on jobs, which she replies she does when trying to capture him. She rescues Galleth after he had gotten eaten whole by the robot dragon. Galleth asks Carmelita to keep this between them as "being saved by such a fair damsel wounds him deepest." =Forty Thieves = In order to get past a heavily guarded door, Carmelita was forced to distract the guards by dressing up as a belly dancer and dancing, much to her displeasure. Needless to say, Sly definitely approved this plan. After Sly's triumph over Miss Decibel, Carmelita had already been snatched away and tied up by Le Paradox, who then returns to Paris. =Epilogue = When Sly goes up to Le Paradox's airship, he finds that she is still tied up. When he tries to free her, a glass container traps and captures them both. Le Paradox then takes the two of them to the bridge, where he explains his motives and the fate he has planned for the two of them, with Bentley, Murray, and Sly's ancestors working to get their canes back and get to the bridge all the while to try to rescue them. As he is about to toss them into his "Time Tunnel" machine, Tennessee Kid frees them when he shoots the container at the last second, just as he, Bentley and Murray had gotten to the bridge. After Tennessee was sent back home, Le Paradox tried to smash Sly and Carmelita with a claw of his mobile blimp control station, accidentally hitting the Time Tunnel, causing it to malfunction. Sly then orders the others to take Carmelita and get off of the ship. Carmelita tries to apologize to Sly for how she treated him, but he brushes her off right before she, Bentley, and Murray get off of the ship. Later, after Le Paradox's defeat, Carmelita returned to INTERPOL, where she threw herself into her work and busting criminals at a record pace. According to Bentley, Carmelita's been so busy, he hasn't seen her in a while. She also begins her own private search for Sly. When she comes across wreckage from the blimp, she finds the photo of her and Sly dating that Sly had kept throughout the whole adventure. Upon seeing it, now faded, torn and water-damaged, Carmelita realizes that Sly had truly cared for her all along, and that she never gave him a chance to explain himself. She is left completely heartbroken and regretful, knowing that she could not tell Sly how she really feels about him in return since he is lost in time, after he was trapped on the blimp when it was sucked into the portal. Despite returning to INTERPOL, Carmelita still stands as an ally to the Cooper Gang, knowing Sly is still out there and, just like Bentley and Murray, has promised herself that she will find Sly. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media * Timing is Everything Merchandise * The Adventures of Sly Cooper ** issue 1 ** issue 2 Video Games Playable Appearances * Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves * Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances * Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus * Sly 2: Band of Thieves * Daxter * PlayStation Move Heroes * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale * Bentley's Hackpack See also Etymology External links * Inspector Carmelita Fox Sly Cooper Wiki * Inspector Carmelita Fox Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * Carmelita has had a new voice actress for every game in the series. In Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, she was voiced by Roxana Ortega; in Sly 2: Band of Thieves, she was voiced by Alésia Glidewell; in Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, she was voiced by Ruth Livier; and in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, she was voiced by Grey DeLisle. ** In Japanese, she is voiced by Tsubasa Makoto in both the first and second games; from Sly 3 onward, she is voiced by Mie Sonozaki (who also voices new dialogue in the aforementioned first and second games in the HD Collection). ** In Italian, she is voiced by Dania Cericola through all the games of the series, who interestingly enough also dubbed Detective Montoya from the Batman series. ** In Finnish, she is voiced by Elise Langenoja throughout all the games except the first one, which has no Finnish dub. * In the development of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, Carmelita's name was "Chase Montoya Fox," as a reference to her chasing Sly. * In Sly 3, her voice from Sly 2 was unintentionally used as archive audio during battles. * Her middle name, Montoya, may be a reference to Detective Montoya of the DC Comic series The Batman. * It seems that Carmelita is a Neil Diamond fan as when she and Sly were discussing their favorite hobbies and things, she is seen listening to music by Neil Diamond, as shown by the record cover of Neil Diamond Live. * In Sly 3, Carmelita falls back if attacked, but in Sly 2, attacking her has no visible effect. * Throughout the series, Carmelita hasn't known about the Cooper Clan, until in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. * In He Who Tames the Iron Horse of Sly 2, Carmelita wears a blue hat in addition to her winter attire. * As a playable character in Sly 3, Carmelita's Mega Jump form changes. As seen during her chasing of Sly Cooper in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, Sly 2 and Sly 3 as well as during animated scenes, she jumps with arms outspread and is horizontal in the air. As a playable character, the jump is simply a larger version of her normal jump. However, her original Mega Jump can be obtained in the multiplayer game "Cops and Robbers" as a power-up. * In Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Carmelita's appearance has drastically changed. Along with HD graphics, she is thinner overall, has pointed ears fanning upward and more defined cheeks. She now has the sleeves of her coat rolled up and wears a skirt that ends at her thighs instead of jeans and has different boots. * Carmelita's signature color is yellow. ** However, her attack auras are light blue, due to the electricity of her shock pistol. * When playing as her in Sly 3, if you press , you can bring out a standard pair of binoculars. However, in Thieves in Time she has switched to a binocucom. * In Sly 3, if you drown as her, her drown death sound is the same as Bentley's. * Neyla once called her "Old Ironsides," possibly referring to her stubborn, militant nature. * Carmelita is one of only two characters to curse in the series (excluding Bentley's "Oh my gawd"). In issue 1 of The Adventures of Sly Cooper, she says "damn" twice and "smartass" once. ** Carmelita is also one of the few bilingual characters, having said "Dios Mio!" (My God!) in the comic and "Hola!" (Hello!) in her trailer. * Carmelita can be seen driving a red sports car in the Sly 2 bonus video and comics. But in Thieves in Time, it's a purple cruiser. * In Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, Carmelita has a signature shape on her office door: a star, and over it, a fox head. ** In Sly 3, this symbol reappears as her character symbol. ** A star is used as her Thief Meter on Sly 3 and a fox head is used as Thief Meter on Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. * Carmelita wears an earring on her left ear. In some of the cutscenes in Thieves in Time, she's wearing it on her right ear. * Her beauty mark is inconsistently placed throughout the series. * Carmelita is three years older than Sly. * Carmelita is the third character to do a cutscene narrative, the first two being Sly and Bentley. * Carmelita has been captured four times in the series, by Clockwerk, by Toothpick, by The Contessa, by Cyrille Le Paradox and, in most cases, she was used as bait to get Sly captured. * Carmelita has been kissed by Sly five times during the series. Once during the climax of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, again during Timing is Everything, once again during a cutscene Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, during the rock concert in Bentley's Hackpack and lastly during Sly's Psychic Connection. * Carmelita has saved Sly's life three times in the series. First in "A Temporary Truce" of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, when Sly was being chased by Fire Slugs and she was shooting them so he could get his cane back. The second and most notable was during Sly 3 in the mission, "Carmelita to the Rescue," when saving Sly from Dr. M's Mutant Primate with her team of mercenaries. And in Thieves in Time, during "Operation: Mousetrap," when she shoved Sly out of the way before he could get impaled by a falling gate during the boss fight with Penelope. * She is the only playable character in Thieves in Time who doesn't have a Job Complete screen. She is also the only character who doesn't start a job. However, she does have a loot collecting screen, which is shown if she unlocks a vault or brings a treasure back to the safe house. *Even though Carmelita's artwork in Thieves in Time shows her in Rioichi's sushi house, she does not become playable until the episode after. * In some cultures, foxes are viewed as cunning tricksters, which is ironic given that Carmelita is a police officer, and therefore an upholder of law and order. * In Sly 2 and Sly 3, she can sometimes be seen with coins in her pocket, which can be pickpocketed. She will also occasionally have loot in Sly 3. * Thieves in Time is the only game in which she does not help take the down the final boss, in this case Cyrille Le Paradox. * Carmelita had received three items from Sly after he originally stole them in a heist: a bottle of champagne (at the end of Sly 2), a rare stamp (at the end of Sly Cooper: The Second Season), and an antique watch (at the end of Timing is Everything). The bottle of champagne and the rare stamp were delivered to her office, while the watch was given to her while she was being kissed by Sly. Category:Females Category:Sly Cooper Universe Characters